ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Day Aliens Mastered Karate
is the first episode of Alien Karate Duo Number One. Episode We see a dojo. The sign on it reads: "Old Fart's Dojo of Coolness and Karate". There are two kids training. One has messy hair, a green head band, and a white outfit: Ta'ko. The other has neater hair, an orange head band, and a black outfit: Huo. (Ta'ko): I pwn you! (Huo): No, for it is you who is pwned! (Ta'ko): HOY! (Huo): SHAAAA! The two get into a slapping fight. (Ta'ko): You is getting tired? (Huo): No. Is you? (Ta'ko): Nah. The two suddenly stop and collapse on the ground. (Huo): We train intense. (Ta'ko): Intense. (Huo): Intense. Just then, an elderly man walks into the room. He has a long white beard, a gold head band, and a gray outfit: Master Hanoken A.K.A. Old Fart. (Hanoken): Students. You will not make any progress at this rate. (Ta'ko): But I strong! Huo weak! I be strongest in world! (Huo): Why you lie to Master, Ta'ko? (Ta'ko): No! You lie! The two then start fighting. They brawl around the room. Once they end up near Old Fart, he grabs both of them. They swing violently at each other. (Hanoken): As I said, you two are only at Level One. You need many years of training to be a master like me. (Ta'ko and Huo): Okay Old Fart. (Hanoken): YOU NO CALL ME THAT! Only the women can call me that. Ta'ko and Huo look at Hanoken with looks of disturbedness. (Ta'ko): Let's watch TV! So they watch TV. (TV Guy): In other news, there have been sightings of unidentified flying objects around the area. They may be aliens, or they could be the government trying to be funny. Meanwhile at the government place... (FBI Agent): We are so awesome at pranking the unsuspecting public. Back at Old Fart's Dojo... (Hanoken): Aliens. Preposterous. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. The three go to investigate. In the back of the dojo was a spaceship! Two aliens came out. They grabbed the two boys and abducted them. (Hanoken): My students....oh well. Meanwhile in the spaceship... (Alien #1): Let's test them. Inject alien DNA into their blood and see how their bodies react. (Alien #2): KK. Alien #2 grabs two needles. One is labeled "Mechamorph". The other is labeled "Pyronite". (Huo): I no like needles. (Alien #2): Shut up, human. Alien #2 injects the Mechamorph needle into Ta'ko. He injects the Pyronite one into Huo. (Alien #1): Now let's watch. For 10 seconds, nothing happens. But then, Ta'ko suddenly surged with electricity and Huo started on fire. The two mindlessly screamed loudly. They finally jumped out a window. (Alien #1): I told you to get rid of the dang windows! (Alien #2): But I like seeing outside. Ta'ko and Huo were falling to Earth. (Ta'ko): We fall, turn into pancakes! Yum...pancakes... (Huo): I no wanna die! Huo suddenly started floating on a rock. Ta'ko crashed onto the ground, but he just splatted and reformed. (Ta'ko): Son Huo, we has alien powah! (Huo): Alien Powah!? (Ta'ko): Alien Powah! (Both): YUSH! We now see a shadowy figure. (???): Hmm...remarkable. Well, this may be what I need to complete my quest. Characters Heroes *Ta'ko *Huo *Hanoken Villains *Alien #1 *Alien #2 *Unknown Guy Trivia *Um...this is the pilot. *Um..hi? Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes